Several methods exist for cooling beverages or drinks in open containers such as cups during consumption. A common method is to introduce ice into the beverage in the container. Containers that have narrow openings, for example cans and bottles, are more challenging to cool directly. A common method often employed is to form ice into shapes that can be introduced into the narrow openings of the containers. A limitation of this approach is that ice requires vacant space within the container to prevent overflow. The space required for sufficient cooling using ice is not available in freshly opened beverage cans and bottles.
Another method often employed involves attaching pre-cooled jackets around the container. Ice or freezer gel packs, which are capable of maintaining low temperatures for extended periods, may be used inside these jackets. While this method may be efficient for larger containers such as wine bottles, it is inefficient for smaller containers that require portability. These bulky jackets wrapped around small soda cans, for example, hinder the handling of the container, requiring the beverage consumption to be delayed until sufficient cooling has taken place, and the jacket is removed.
A few approaches have been disclosed to cool or maintain cold beverages in cans while being portable. Ice or gel packs may be shaped to fit the base of cans. Cans are more easily handled while the beverage contents are cooled with these packs. Jackets or wraps made from insulating material, also called “koozies”, are formed in the precise dimensions of beverage cans. These devices are limited to the size of the intended containers, and are more effective as insulators rather than cooling devices.
In recent years, technology has been developed to rapid-cool cans and bottles prior to drinking. One such device runs cold water and ice on the outside of the container. Another method involves using specialized cans that store compressed gases or hold vacuums within regions of the cans. By opening valves maintaining the compressed gases or vacuums, heat is drawn when evaporation occurs through heat exchanger units ultimately cooling the beverages contained. These devices do not provide continuous or sustained cooling like ice, or freezer gel, packs. While the former requires considerable preparation time, the latter technology is currently available only in specialized disposable cans.